Annabeth goes to Goode
by Stephene Goddess of Death
Summary: ANOTHER ANNABETH GOES TO GOODE I know its so cleche but it will make it diffrent i promise
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples first story ever just wanted to say hi so...Hi**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a boy? Do I? DO I?**

**Annabeth's POV**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP. _I reach over and hit all the buttons on the alarm clock non of which made it shut up. So I did what any child of Athena would do. I threw it across my room. When the beeping stopped (and I heard the crash) I knew it was safe to get up.

After I got dressed I looked in the mirror. Percy said I was more beautiful then Aphrodite herself but I don't see it. Today I decided on wearing a gray T-Shirt , Jean shorts , and worn out sneakers (Helen promised to buy me some new ones tomorrow) nothing to fancy.

**Just a line break. Don't mind me.**

Okay Annabeth it's just Goode the high school your boyfriend goes to. Oh no. What if he has another girlfriend? What am I saying he wouldn't cheat on me. Would he? I pushed that thought aside as I walked through the doors of Goode. I went straight to the office not bothering to look up. That was a problem. Turns out if you walk with your head down your probably going to walk into something or someone.

"Watch where your going" said the boy I just bumped into. He had sandy blonde hair and big brown eyes.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else. And sorry for bumping into you." He said .

"No it was my fault" I said.

"No it was mine. I'm Brad by the way." He said.

"I'm Annabeth" I said.

"Can I show you around?" Brad asked.

I could tell he was asking me out I _am_ a daughter of Athena here "I was just heading to the office and then ask my boyfriend to show me around." I saw his face drop a little when I said boyfriend.

"Oh okay well see ya around" Brad said before walking off. I looked around and there it was. The office now dont bump into anyone Annabeth. I walked into the office only to see a lady that looked like a clown.

"Hi im Annabeth chase im new here" I said. Then she finally looked up from the computer.

"Oh yes the new girl. Here is your schedule and locker number. Hope you have a Goode time." She said. She was a _little_ to peppy.

So I walked out of the office and to my locker. I put my stuff in and changed the combination to 8-18-09 because that is me and Percy's anniversary and because its his birthday but dont tell him. He dosnt need a bigger head. Then the hall goes quiet all the girls gasp and the boys groan. I look over and see him. My seaweed brain. Then the unthinkable happens...


	2. Excuse me?

**Chapter 2 is now UP. Im so sorry for the cliffhanger dont kill me plz.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I AM RICK!**

**Annabeth:*Pulls out dagger* WHAT?**

**Me: I mean im Stephene.*gets in fetal position*.**

**Annabeth: Goooood.**

I saw Percy kissing another girl. That means I was right. He is cheating on me. On a girl with long black hair that went to her but. That dirty lying BIT-

"Tiffany get OFF OF ME. I have a girlfriend!"Percy said as he pushed her away. _Was_ he cheating on me?

"How come I never saw her before?" The she-devil 'Tiffany' asked.

"Because she lives in San Francisco." Percy said. He isnt cheating on me? HE ISNT CHEATING ON ME?!

"Well baby, when you wants to go gets a piece of this-" She pointed at herself "-Then tell me okay Percy-Wercy." and with that she walked right past me. I saw her eyes were blue no, gray no, brown OKAY lets just say they were like a kaleidoscope.

Then I made a decision that all the girls wanted him just by looking at their faces. So I did the logical thing. I walked up to him. Spun him around and guess what. Kissed him. Simple as that. At first he looked he was gonna push me off but then kissed me right back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He yelled/asked when we pulled apart.

"What want me to leave?" I asked.

"NO NO NO NO NO. I mean why are you in New York?"

"I needed to be close to _my mom _and _her job._" I said. Hopefully he wasnt a complete sea-weed brain and got what I was hinting at. Thank goodness he did.

"OH. Okay any other reason?"He asked

"I kinda sorta came to see you." I said. GREAT now his head is gonna be the size of olympus.

"Oh really now?" He said with a cute little smirk.

"Excuse me Percy who is this?"Some boy with brown hair and blue eyes kind of elfish.

"Well John this is my girlfriend." Percy said then Tiffany came back.

"So your finally calling me your girlfriend Percy? Well who knows I might turn you down."That she witch said..

"No I would never call you my girlfriend." Then , I dont know why mabey because I love him so much, I pulled Percy down and kissed him. I meant for it to be a little kiss. Then it got more passionate. Then my hands went strait to his hair. Then it turned into a full blown make-out until I heard a ear busting shreak.

"EXCUSE ME!" Tiffany shouted so high pitched I thought only dogs could hear her. Me and Percy pulled apart but my arms were still around his neck and his arms were still around my waist.

"What?" I asked.

"You are kinda making-out with my BOYFRIEND" Tiffany screamed.

"He just said he would and I quote 'never call you his girlfriend' so I dont know what your talking about." I said. She stomped her foot so hard I thought it broke. Then walked away.

"So wanna introduce us?" one of his friends said.

"Oh right Wise Girl this is John Salamaca-" He pointed to the boy with brown hair and blue eyes and a nice tan kinda like mine"-Emily Goldstine Johns girlfriend-" He pointed to a girl with purple hair and black eyes and darkish skin" And Bob Rosentia but people call him Bubby" He pointed to a boy with olive skin and black hair and dark dark eyes he kinda looked like Nico.

Just then the bell rung. Me and Percy had Paul for homeroom so we ran to Paul's room as fast as we could and took two seats in the back. Today was intresting so far.

**So ya I was bored I posted the first chapter at like 1:00pm because my school got out early and posted this at 9:36pm I have to be in bed right now I hope you liked it R&R**

**-Stephene**


	3. WHAT!

**Thank you maggiebswim for the reviews I thought no one would like it until I got your reviews. I might post two chapters in one day or two chapters in two days idk.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:Uncle Rick can I own PJO?**

**Rick:...NO**

**Me:Okay*starts crying***

**Annabeth's POV**

I was walking with Percy to lunch. We already compared schedule and it turns out we have all out classes together but electives. **(Im sorry. I was lazy and didn't want to write it) **I have architecture and he has marine biology(OF COURSE HE DOES) but thats okay. So we were walking into the cafeteria when I remembered I needed to get something from my locker.

"Hey perce im gonna get something from my locker save me a seat." I said. He nodded. I was walking away and looked back and saw Percy staring at me. I shook my head and ran away laughing. When I reached my locker I got out the $20 I wanted to give Percy for his birthday but forgot to. Then im glad I pulled my hand out because Tiffany slamed my locker closed.

"Listen you . Percy is mine. And its only a matter of days before he dumps you but I guess your to much of a blonde to notice." She said. She called _me_ a dumb blonde?

"Excuse me sweety. Did you just call me a dumb blonde?"I asked a so annoyed with her I wanted to rip her head off, Feed it to Mrs. O' Leary, and throw her body in Tartarus.

"I sort of did. Good job on figuring it out! Have a treat." She said like a kid just learned his first word.

"You know what im just not gonna argue with you." I said because I didnt want some girl to get me down. So I walked away. When I was just about to turn around the corner to get to the cafeteria doors some boy stepped in front of me

"Hi beautiful whats you name?" He said. He had short black hair parted to the left. He had Blue eyes that reminded me of Luke.

"My name? Oh its 'Go away' with a capital G and A." I said.

"Playing hard to get I see. My names Chase Dungal." He said.

"Well ' Dung' can I call you that? Okay my names Annabeth. Now can I go?" I said. I mean come on I just want to see Percy.

"Wait. Lets have a little time to get to know each other." And with that he stated to lean in.

**Percy's POV(DIDNT EXPECT THAT DID YA?)**

What was taking Annie so long? Did she get lost? Did she get kidnapped? Did she get attacked by a monster? DID SHE GET KILLED? And thats when I lost it. I got up and ran out and turned the corner. Then I saw something that made me want to punch the wall. Chase Dungal ,The school's Playboy, a.k.a dung (get it dung lit cow poop.*sigh* I spend to much time with Annabeth) hitting on my Wise-Girl.

"Well 'Dung' can I call you that? Okay my names Annabeth. Now can I go?" Annabeth said. HA me and Annabeth have the same nickname for him.

"Wait. Lets have a little time to get to know each other." And with that he stated to lean in. But comes in and lets just say Chase and my fist are most than just friends.

"AW WHAT THE HE-" Chase started to yell but I yelled back

"STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND OR I'LL BREAK MORE THAN YOUR NOSE GOT IT BUDDY?" I yelled. I was angry that he tried to kiss Annabeth. He nodded and crawled from his pool of blood.

"You okay?" I asked. I wanted to know if he did anything else.

"Im fine. You saved me before anything bad happened. Perseus my night in shining armor." She said. Then she put her arm around my neck.

"But seriously if you would have been 1 minuet later who know what would of happened."She said and gave me a kiss.

"Lets go back in. Im hungry" I said. She just laughed, shook her head, and pulled me into the cafeteria.


	4. Half-bloods up in here

**Hi I have no inspiration so hear goes nothing. Just a little chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Screw it I own PJO...ok im to tired to lie. Everything goes to Rick but the plot.**

**John's POV**

I was walking home from school when all of the sudden I saw a Hell Hound sniffing through the trash _really he's looking in the trash _then my thoughts got interupted when he saw me_ im dead_ I thought but turns out the trash is more interesting than me. He went back to sniffing it like I wasnt here. Than I ran down the street not caring that I bumped into about 20 people.

"Mom im home."I yelled once I got inside my house.

"Hey John." My little brother Hans said.

"Hey Hans how was school?" I asked. See Hans is in 7th grade and im in 10th grade.

"It was good. Me and Torin played FIM before school." Hans said. Torin was his best friend at school. Hans and her play a My little Pony fan made game called Fighting is Magic before school when the teacher is in the room with the computer.**(Hans is my real friend and my name is Torin. We do this every morning.)**

"Okay well I just wanted to put my stuff down so I could go with my friends." I said.

"Okay bye."Hans said before he walked away. I put down my bag and walked out the door straight to Percy's house. We have a project due in 2 days so we need to work on it.

I finally reach his house. He gave me a key to it so I can just walk in. I open the door quietly and look on the couch to see...Percy and Annabeth making-out.

"PDA! PDA!" I shout. They instantly pull away from each other.

"Sorry. I didnt think some guy would be walking in while I was kissing my girlfriend." Percy said.

"Haha very funny. Im just here to work on the project." I said.

"Oh okay."He said.

"Well im going to my room to unpack. Bye John. Bye Sea-weed brain." Annabeth said.

"Anyways back to the project" I said

**Annabeth's POV**

I was just peacefully making-out with my boyfriend when John come in the door with a key in his hand. They were talking and they needed to do I project so I went to my room to unpack. Ya you heard me- er read me correctly. I moved in with Percy because he didnt want me living alone because if a monster attacked then he could help me. Anyways I was unpacking and then I saw a picture of Me, Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank from after we killed Gaia's minions and saved the world. Nothing much. Then I remembered Jason, Piper and Leo were all in New York so I decided to pay them I visit. I ran downstairs and saw Percy and John working.

"So we put 33 milliliters of water in the beaker and theeeen. Voila." Percy said. All of the sudden the beaker filled with a cool liquid.

"Look at my little scientist. Okay ima go see Jason and them. Bye babe. Bye John." I said. Then headed out the door.

_Two hours later_

I was coming back home when I saw John and his little brother, Hans ,in a broken down factory. Then I saw they had bows and arrows. _This is weird _I thought.

"Where did it go?" John asked.

"I dont know." Hans said. Then a empousai came in.

"There you are babys I was getting woried I lost you." She said. I _think_ it was Keli from how Percy described her. John was starting to get lured in but then shook his head. Proboly remembering Emily.

Then John notched an arrow at her. Hans did the same. Then they shot her at the exact same moment.

"You okay?" I asked. They turn around so fast I thought their heads were gonna fall of.

"Ummm did you just see that?" Hans asked. I nodded.

"I know a place for people like you." I said.

"Like half-bloods?" John asked.

"Yes. Do you guys know who your parent is?" I asked out of curiousity.

"Yeah we are sons of Apollo. What about you?" He asked.

"Athena." I said.

"Come on follow me." I said and walked back to the house.

"Percy we're going to camp." I said. I hoped in the car turned it on. Then John, Hans and Percy all got in with me.

_45 minuets later_

"Chiron I found some new half-bloods they are sons of Apollo." I said

**Hans's POV**

"Okay child. CRYSTAL." A horse man yelled. Im guessing he is Chiron. Wait he's _the_ Chiron. Trainer of Heros. Anyways this beautiful girl with pretty green eyes and dark hair that went to her waist and a California tan came in.

"Crystal. Take these two boys to the Apollo cabin." Chiron said.

"Okay. Come on boys." 'Crystal' said. We walked out of the building. _She looks beautifal_ I thought. She giggled. Oops I must have said that out loud.

"Lots of people say that because im a daughter of Aphrodite." She said. _Her voice is so angelic_ I thought. She blushed. I said it out loud AGAIN. I mentaly smacked myself. I looked away.

"Here it is boys. The Apollo cabin. Bye." She said and ran off. It was getting dark so John sugested we go to sleep. Normaly I have nightmares being a demigod and all but instead I dreamed. About Crystal.

**Boom introduced my friend Hans. I used his last name and decided to put Hans in. So their it is. Please R&R **

**-Stephene **


	5. Suprise

**I want to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews. You guys are what inspire me to write. If you like Leyna check out my Leyna one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson. Annabeth does.**

**Emily's POV(Havent seen her for a while)**

Its been a couple days since I last saw John. I was getting worried. Where could he be? Is he dead?! I pushed that thought aside and hit play on my computer. I was listening to Party in the U.S.A by Miley Cyrus. I started to sing along

"I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.  
With a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame excess,  
Am I gonna fit in?"

Thats what I thought when came to New York

"Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous"

"My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And a Jay-Z song was on"

"So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up"

Then my singing got interrupted when my doorbell rang. I quickly ran down and opened the door to see John. I got all happy and bubbly inside that I finally got to see him. Then I jumped in his arms, kissed him and put all the love I could into the kiss. When we pulled away we were gasping for air.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" I asked/yelled. Gimmie a break I haven't seen him for a week

"Ow. I was just at a camp." He said.

"REALLY. You couldn't tell me you were leaving for a camp." I said.

"Well Percy and Annabeth just dragged me there." He said. Did he mean the camp Percy talked about but we couldn't visit him at. Then I saw something really scary. A lion. Not the average lion but a huge lion that looked like it just found dinner. Me. I just stood there scared out of my mind.

"Baby why dont we just ummm go inside." I said.

"Why?" Then he turned around. I expected him to not see it like most people. But instead he said

"Do you see that?" I was surprised he saw it. I nodded. Then out of he pulled something from his pocket and it flipped into a bow then he pulled out some arrows. The lion pounced at us then John notched an arrow at it and shot it in the eye. I was surprised. Then the lion ran at us again. John got one more arrow and quickly shot its heart. The lion burst into a yellow dust.

"What was that?" I asked.

"A Nemean Lion." He said.

"You live with both your parents right?" John asked. I nodded.

"We need to see Percy and Annabeth." John said. We started to go to the car to drive to Percy's house when we saw Bubby standing their. His eyes wide.

"So John you a demigod?" Bubby asked.

"Yeah. Lets go." John said. Me, Bubby and John all ran to my car.

_30 minuets later_

I was freaking out like crazy. We went to Percy's house. They told us about John and Hans being demi-gods. Then they figured out Bubby was a demi-god also. They thought I was a demi-god to but I told them I live with both of my real parents so they told me im clear sighted. We were driving to camp half-blood discussing we Bubby's parent could be. We got out of the car and walked up a hill, walked past a tree, and then Bubby had a light and a symbol above his head.

"Well Bub. Turns out your a son of Hades. Lets go meet you brother shall we." Percy said. And with that Percy and Bubby walked off to someplace. Some cool giant horse man sent me to sleep in a room in the big house or whatever. The bed was nice and soft. I fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

**There it is chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed I had no insperation and I just wanted to put Bob and Emily at Camp Halfblood. And sorry for only one POV but I wanted it all in Emily's POV**

**-Stephene**


	6. Oh my Gods

**This chapter is kinda super important. And please dont judge im not that creative. You'll see what I mean somewhere in the middleish. And allen r at the end of the story I looked back on fanfiction and saw I got a review from you so I decided to put some Percabeth time in here**

**Disclaimer: My name is Rick not Stephene. What you talkin bout?... FINE IM STEPHENE HAPPY. Good.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was studying in my cabin, Doing home work from Goode when suddenly someoneknocked on my window. I looked over to see the Sea-weed brain I love so much. I must have had a confused look on my face because he started to crack up. I got up and walked over to the door, went outside and shook him as hard as I could.

"What you doing here?" I asked. He didnt answer but instead pulled me to the front of my cabin.

"I had a feeling you would be doing work Wise-girl so I wanted to come over and tell you it was 10:00 and you might want to go to sleep." I looked up at the sky and saw it was pitch black.

"Okay babe thanks for telling me." I said I gave him a quick kiss "Good night."

"Night." He said then walked away. I walked into my cabin, cleaned up my papers and got ready for bed

"_Hello child." Arachne said. " I've been waiting for you since I came down here." she started coming closer to me and Percy. Me and him have been in Tartarus for days we were covered with blood and dirt and cuts and bruises. Arachne jumped at us but Percy slashed his sword through her throught and she truned to dust._

"_Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. Then all of the sudden a claw went through Percy. He fell and it revealed a hellhound standing there. I picked up my dagger and stabed the hellhound in the chest as much as I could. Then once he was dead I bent down to Percy and saw him bleeding out nonstop._

"_Annabeth. I – I need you to go on." He said. "Just please dont forget that I – I – I love you." and with that Percy slowly started to die. I just sat there sobbing my eyes out. Finally I got up and every monster I saw I killed I stabbed it as much a possible and let it die slowly. All the pain from the monsters combined still wasn't equal to my pain._

I shot up out of my bed. _Just a dream_ I thought. I decided to get up and walk to the Poseidon cabin because I knew I would be safe with Percy. Once I got to his cabin I knocked I little

"Percy?" I called. No answer. I knocked a little louder

"Percy" I called out hoping he would hear me. _Oh well guess ill ju- _my thoughts were interrupted when Percy pulled opened the door.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I had a nightmare." I said quietly.

"Oh. Do you want to come in?" He asked. I nodded. He led me inside.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Wanna sleep here?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well all the bunks are dirty so do you want me to clean one of or do you want to sleep with me?" He asked

"Can I sleep with you?" I asked. He nodded. We walked over to his bed. He climbed in then I climbed in after him. I snuggled up against him.

"Goodnight Wise-girl. Love you." He said.

"Goodnight Sea-weed brain. Love you too." I said. He kissed my hair and we fell asleep in each others arms.

**Crystal's POV**

Its been about a week since John and Hans got here. I couldn't stop thinking about Hans. Not like that. Just what he said ''Her voice is so angelic'' I think he was thinking it and didn't mean to say it. Most the time people don't say it like that if they mean to say it. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice it was time for the campfire.

I sat down by the campfire while Will went up there. He cleared his throat rather loudly.

"So we are going to have a new Apollo camper come up here and sing. Please welcome Hans Salamaca." Will announced. Hans went up there and he looked **(I dont like writing this because he is my best friend but it needs to happen) **beautiful the way his tanned skin got surrounded by light. The firelight reflected in his big beautiful brown eyes. The wind was making his very short hair dance.

"Ummm hello people. How are you this evening?" He asked. Allot of 'good's and 'great's came from the crowd.

"Good . So I guess I have to sing a song. Here is One more Night by Maroon 5." Hans said. That's my favorite song.

" You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.  
You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night

Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".  
Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath.  
I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.  
And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
(Making me love you)  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
(I let it all go)  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
(Like a tattoo, yeah)  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
(Yeah)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Oh)  
And I know I said it a million times  
(Yeah)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Yeah)

Yeah, baby, give me one more night  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
And I know I said it a million times  
(Oh, I said it a million times)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Yeah, baby give me one more night)

So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)  
And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)" He sang PERFECTLY. Once he was finished everyone started clapping when all of the sudden Rachel, The Oracle ,Got in her prophecy mode and said

_New Daughter of Love and Son of the Sun,_

_Shall go to become of one,_

_Though they must beware,_

_For they will find what is truly unfair._

Then Rachel collapsed. Some people carried her to the Big House.

"Well new Daughter of love and Son of the Sun must mean the newest daughter of Aphrodite and the newest son of Apollo. That means Crystal Smith and Hans Salamaca." Chiron said.

"Pack up children you leave tomarrow." Chiron said. I went to the Aphrodite cabin and Hans went to the Apollo cabin. Oh no. Im going on a quest with only the guy I like. This is gonna be an _Interesting_ quest.

**Okay guys took me like 5 hours to write this but its done. Im sorry for not doing much Percabeth so I hope you like the beginning and sorry for the prophecy but im not that creative. R&R**

**-Stephene**


	7. I so sowwy

**So im sorry to say this but... ima take a break from this. Just a 1-3 week break. Ima make other stories but I wont update this for a while. Its not over just taking a break. Im sorry but I have no insperation please tell me in the review thingz what story you want me to make**

**Heartbreak: Summery: Percy was walking along the beach, preparing how to ask Annabeth this life changing question, when he saw a heartbreaking sight... 5-10 chapters hopefully**

**Belong with me: Summery: A song fic for Taylor Swifts song 'You belong with me' because whatever... 1 chapter**

**Goode school of performing Arts: Summery: Welcome to Goode. Home of future Actors, Singers, and Stars. Percy was used to the same old same old at that school. That is until some blond haired girl named Annabeth came into the picture. All mortal no gods... 10-30 chapters hopefully**

**Read dat Book: Summery: The 7 and some friends get teleported back to the year 2000 to read Percy Jackson and The lightning Thief with the gods and their younger selfs... 24-26 chapters**

**So please tell me which you want me to make. And I ALWAYS wanted to make a Goode school of performing Arts story so it might be more then 30 chapters and I will have a poll on my account so you can vote which you want me to write. Its like your voting twice if you vote both ways so ya.**

**R&R**

**-Stephene**


	8. UPDATEY

**So far I have *Insert drum roll here* TWO VOTES WOOOO..wait only two. ANYWAYS it is a tie so I will need more people to vote or im stuck having to choose between Goode school of performing arts and Read dat Book. THANK YOU**

**PJOfiction22**

**and**

**lynn112**

**For voting and PLEASE PEOPLE BREAK THE TIE. BE THE TIE BREAKER PLEEEEEASE.**

**R&R**

**-Stephene**


	9. RESULTS

**OK THREE STORIES WERE VOTED FOR SO IMA WRITE THE ONE WITH THE MOST VOTES THEN THE NEXT MOST VOTES. But two of the stories are with one vote so I will post the one I wanna post the most first. I have in mind how many chapters I want in each story so ya. I will post it in this order**

**Belong with me: Song fic for Taylor Swift's 'You belong with me' song (DUH ITS A SONG FIC) I will put in Tratie, Thalico, and Percabeth all in different chapters.**

**Goode school of performing arts: All mortal no gods. I wanted to make one of these 4ever. It might Percabeth but not at beginning**

**Read dat Book: A reading the books story. But I will make twists. Maybe.**

**Thank you people who voted. Idk 2 of you because you did the poll but 2 of you messaged me. *Cough ********PJOfiction22 Cough lynn112 Cough***** What? Im just coughing you gonna send me to jail or something.**

**R&R**

** -Stephene **


	10. Here it is

**Ok CHANGES CHANGES. Goode school of performing Arts has 3 votes. Belong with me has 2 votes. And Read dat Book has 1 vote. So I already wrote the first chapter of Goode school of performing arts before I knew the results(I CANT BE TO READY) so ya I will post it about 2-3 minuets after this**


End file.
